


Coincidence

by ilypeterk



Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilypeterk/pseuds/ilypeterk
Summary: Seojun's mother met the poster child for a bright student at a cafe. After an awkward incident between the two, things get even more tense when a mentorship relationship arranged by Seojun's mom between the two begins. Along with the reader's best friends Jugyeong and Sooah, where will this journey be headed to?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Excuse me!” A woman called from her table. Peeking over my counter, it was a woman wearing a brown coat who fell on the ground surrounded by her iced Americano. 

I left my cleaning rag onto the counter and brought a mop to the woman waiting for help.  
“I got it.” I said with a small smile and offered my hand. 

“I’m so sorry, there was a muffin wrapper on the floor and there I was.” The woman said, awkwardly laughing while she stood next to the puddle. 

“Don’t worry about it.” I said and proceeded to mop away the mess and muffin wrapper stuck on the ground. “It’s on me, Iced Americano right?” I said and looked up at the woman who was now smiling at me. 

“Thank you.” She paused. “It’s hard to look for nice people nowadays, especially youngsters like you.” She said while following me back to the counter. 

“It’s no problem, really.” I said, working the register and handed the woman a receipt within seconds. 

As I made the new drink, I could have sworn something was looking at me. And I know it was not the plant in the corner.  
When I turned around to get a straw, there she was squinting at me. “Y-yes?” I felt my cheeks go pink at the sudden staring contest. 

“Do you go to Saebom High School?” She asked curiously and began typing on her phone. Was she here to kill me? Expelled? Report me? 

“Y-yes. Yes I do.” I said, grabbing a napkin to go along with her drink. “Is there something wrong?” I asked and placed her drink on the counter. 

“Is this you?” Immediately, I felt frozen. She showed me the school’s website with my yearbook picture right on the front page.  
Now I definitely know she was here to ask some questions about her kid doing well in school or making a request to the principal. 

“Yeah.” I said, doing my best to give this sweet woman a smile. I didn’t know what else to say, so I had to repeat myself. “Is there something wrong?” 

“Oh no, don’t worry! Not here to stalk you or anything.” She said and took her drink. “Do you happen to know my son, Han Seojun?” 

I forgot to mention. As cliche as it sounds, I just transferred here a couple months ago. It’s my junior year and I’m absolutely hating my experience here. I won the student body president election against this girl who’s been elected for years. So there’s a good portion of people out there hating me. 

“No.” I said and started to wipe down the counter like it was a nervous tick. “Sorry, I just transferred here a couple months ago.” I said.  
It did sound familiar though. I definitely don’t have a face, but it was a name tossed around. 

“What grade is he in?” I asked. 

“He’s a junior, he actually works across the street from here, at the food truck.” She said and put away her phone. “He’s a great son, don’t get me wrong.” The woman sipping her coffee said.  
“But I get concerned sometimes. He can get into some trouble, and next thing you know he comes home with a new scar.” She paused. 

“Are you busy on Wednesday by any chance? For dinner?” She asked with a smile.  
“I'm not.” I said and hung up the wet rag on a hanger. “Can I ask what this might be for? Like a policy change request to the principal, new lunch or something?” I felt like the shittiest person ever, but I’ve been through so many of these dinners, I deserve at least a heads up. 

The woman quickly shook her head and released an awkward chuckle by my reaction. “No no, sorry if I made it seem that way, I would like to know you better. I think you could help my son.” She pulled out a notepad from her bag and jotted something down, placing it on the counter. “Thank you for your kindness today.” She said with a last smile before heading to the door. 

Coincidentally, my shift just ended. After changing out of my uniform, of course I had to ask as soon as I could. 

me: hey everybody  
jgy: hey barista!  
soa: what’s up?  
soa: dinner tonight??  
soa: just found a new fusion place  
jgy: im down!  
me: do you guys know Han Seojun??  
jgy: yeah, why?  
soa: okay i see you peeking  
me: okay go think that then >:(  
jgy: ngl ur being a little sus but we will ignore that  
me: but yeah dinner tonight sounds fun!  
soa: great! I’ll meet you all at ____ @ 5, don’t be late !!

Sighing, I walked around for a bit more before entering my house. It was pretty good, but I know I wasn’t going to be here long. It would be weird for me to just sit around all day and act like my life was completely still.  
My parents both work as programmers, so there’s that. Don’t get me wrong, they’re amazing programmers, which is why they get promoted all over the place. I’m lucky to have them, but it would be nice to be still sometimes. To have teenage movie scenes, to not have everyone hating the new girl for “taking their programs.” I hate saying this, but it is what it is. 

For the last three hours at home I was studying, and now that it’s 5, I was grateful to meet Sooah and Jugyeong for dinner. 

Shivering in my trench coat, there was Sooah and Jugyeong standing out in pastel colors waving at me. “Bestie!!” They shouted from an outdoor table. 

“Hey girls.” I said with a smile as I adjusted my coat.  
“Look at you all dolled up!” Sooh teased and played with my heated curls. 

“I heard it was really good, and they have discounts too since they just opened.” Jugyeong said and took out her phone. “Selfie!” She suddenly said as Sooah and I pulled a quick pose. 

Giggling, the waiter finally came by. Before looking up from my phone, a sigh escaped the waiter’s lips. “Out of all places you choose to come here.” He muttered. “What can I get you?” Putting away my phone I picked up the menu. 

“Stop being so grumpy!” Sooah said. “I’d like to try the alfredo pasta.”  
“I’d like to have the steak!” Jugyeong chirped in. “Han Seojun. Can you give your best friends a discount?” Jugyeong said with a grin. 

Seojun? Han Seojun? Sweetest lady’s son? I quickly coughed and hid behind my menu at hand. How was I this dumb? Of course they would do this. 

“..You make my job hard.” He scoffed with a little smirk coming from his mouth.

“I’ll have the seafood special.” I said and made direct eye contact with his sharp gaze. His jet black hair stuck out just a little bit from his hat and his apron had some stains from the long work day. But of course, a shiny, dangling earring was unhinged. 

“Sounds good.” He said, jotting down our orders. “I’ll see about the discount.” He muttered, turning his back towards us while Jugyeong and Sooah clapped in excitement for the pennies they were probably going to save. 

“You all suck.” I said with a little frown. Of course I wasn’t actually upset, but I was just embarrassed. Why? I don’t know either. 

“We’re doing you a favor.” Sooah said and hooked her arm around mine. “Did you think we didn’t make a move when you’ve clearly taken some interest?” She said with an innocent smile.  
While whining and trying to jerk Sooah’s arm off of mine, of course I had to defend myself in court.  
“That’s not even what I meant! I was just curi-” I said before pink pastel coat cut me off.  
“You know when he came by, I could have sworn her ears turned red.” Jugyeong said. 

“Really?!” Sooah turned to me with an even bigger grin. “Did you guys meet the other day? Did you guys meet at school? Are you meeting with him?” Sooah was listing before she paused. “Are you two dating?!” She squealed. 

“Stop..” I whined again, and this time successfully jerking Sooah’s arm off of mine. I leaned into the table to whisper whilst the two girls followed my lead. 

“His mom was at the cafe I work at. She said she recognized me from my bio on the school’s page and.. She invited me over for dinner this Wednesday.” I paused to look at the reactions, which were “Sudden bug eyes” by Lim Jugyeong and “Horror movie shock” by Sooah. 

“And she said something like she thinks I should help Seojun or be his friend or something.” I said and leaned back into my seat.  
“..So you have your mother-in-law's approval is what you’re telling me.” Jugyeong said with a teasing tone.  
“I give up.” I said with a sigh. “How long till the food is coming anywa-” I said before I was interrupted again. 

“Seojun! Look out!” Jugyeong called out. I turned to the waiter who had our plate of pasta, but he paid no mind to Jugyeong, and instead was laughing with another waiter from across the restaurant. “Nah nah, it goes like-” he started to say as he neared closer to our table while his eyes were looking everywhere else but our table.  
And there it was. Alfredo pasta all over my new skirt. Hot white liquid, shrimp, chicken and noodles was the delicious design on my brown skirt. 

Now, I had two decisions. Act like nothing happened and run to the bathroom and enjoy my meal. Or lose my shit and get this pasta waiter reported.


	2. Pasta pt 2

Sooah pushed the meal off of my skirt and started patting my skirt with napkins.   
Sitting there with my teeth clenched, the waiter stood up and wiped pasta off his apron, according to my peripheral vision. 

“It’ll wash out.” Said Jugyeong who started to pat down my skirt as well. “We can go shopping afterwards.” Jugyeong said with an awkward smile. 

After seconds of silence passing by and people staring at our table, I finally made my decision. 

“You. Where’s your manager?” I said and finally looked up at the standing waiter who was low and behold, earring man was also pasta man. 

“Hey-look I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-” Suddenly, his sharp gaze was blank.   
“Where’s your manager?”   
“I don’t think you you need to-”   
“I’m asking one more time until I barge into your kitchen.”   
He sighed. “He’s over here ma’am.” He said and pointed at a woman who was writing something in her notebook calmly like she was in yoga class or something.   
I sighed. Now I didn’t want to disturb this relaxed woman with an issue. But then again, it wasn’t my fault. 

I stood up from my seat and stepped into the pasta puddle with my baby blue sneakers. I adjusted my hair carefully and walked to the counter with a warm smile.   
“You’re the manager, right?” The woman closed her notebook and smiled back at me. 

“Yes.” And her smile was replaced with a concerned face as she looked at someone behind me who had pasta remaining on his apron. 

“Is there an issue?” She said as her eyes went back and forth between my skirt and his apron. 

“The pasta looked carefully crafted and delicious. Until your waiter was mindlessly walking with our order and now my skirt may permanently smell like chicken and shrimp pasta.   
“It’ll come out eventually.” The waiter muttered behind me.   
Who knew high schoolers could be such assholes?

“Seojun.” His waiter said in response to his comment and gave him a look. “I’m so sorry.” She said and opened her notebook again. “What’s your name?” Sooah and Jugyeong suddenly popped up next to me. Yeah they took a hot minute, but at least they came. 

Out of annoyance even more from his comment, I just pulled out my school id in silence and they followed me. The manager scrambled our names down and some other stuff before looking at us with a smile. “I’m so sorry. I’m sure we have your original order and your meal tonight is on us.” She said. “I’ll be sure to talk to my waiters, I’m so sorry.” She said again and pulled out a blanket from behind a counter. 

“Can you not?” Seojun painfully groaned at the sight of the mint green and flower patterned blanket.   
“Well if you didn’t spill their meal on this beautiful woman’s skirt, I wouldn’t be giving this to her, would I?” The once sweet manager said with a firm tone. 

“Please, take this.” She said with another warm smile. “This is what Seojun wears during his break when it gets cold. Please keep this in replacement for your skirt, you don’t even have to give it back. Once again, I’m so sorry but at least you can get a warm blanket.”   
“Thank you.” I said and returned a smile as I grabbed the blanket and tied it around my waist. I walked back to our table while exchanging one last glance with Seojun.   
“Do you know how much that blanket costs?” I heard behind me.   
“Oh shut up. I saw that blanket at Daiso. You didn’t even show any interest in apologizing.” The manager replied. 

I sat back at our table with Sooah and Jugyeong again who kept looking at me guiltily.   
“What?” I said and sipped my water before adjusting the blanket on my legs.   
“I’m sorry.” Sooah said with a little pout. “This wouldn’t have happened if we didn’t tease you.” She said. I sighed. I was a little upset earlier, but now.. How could I deny my adorable, sweet friends?

“It’s okay.” I said with a smile and linked both of my arms with them. “I just want to eat and head home. I’m getting sleepy.” I said and yawned. 

“Here it comes!” Jugyeong stated while a new waiter came by with our dinner.   
“Finally!” Sooah exclaimed and all of us took out our phones to take pictures of the beautiful meals. 

While we all tried all the different dishes and feeding each other our meals, eventually our plates were empty.   
“Woah..” We all said as we looked up at the night sky.   
“That is what you call a meal.” I said and stood up from my seat. 

“Ooh! Our uber is here!” Sooah exclaimed.   
“Wait what?” I said and yawned again.   
“Our uber is here, we gotta go!” Sooah said and grabbed our arms towards the exit to the dark blue car outside. 

“Thank you for the meal again!” I said on our way out with another smile that was reciprocated with the manager. 

“You’re welcome.” Seojun muttered as we walked out. And just like that, another glance was exchanged with him. And now I had to see him on Wednesday. Great.


End file.
